O último dos canalhas
by jigsawwomen
Summary: Durante um momento perigoso, sua mente cedeu, dominada pela mistura de sabor e o cheiro masculinos. Mas ela logo reagiu. Afrouxou-se nos braços do Uchiha, tornando-se um peso morto. Sentiu a boca do duque abandonar a sua. - Por Deus, a mulher desmai... Então Sakura acertou um golpe em seu queixo.


A história que segue é uma adaptação de um livro do mesmo título, da autora Loretta Chase, espero que ela não se importe (kkk).

 **Prólogo**

 _Longsland, Northamptonshire – Setembro de 1826._

Os estudiosos de genealogia concordavam que a família Uchiha, do duque de Ainswood, viera da Normandia e se estabelecera na Inglaterra do século XII ao mesmo temo que várias outras de mesmo nome.

Segundo etimologistas, "Uchiha" significa "infeliz" ou "azarado". Mas na história da família do duque, queria dizer "encrenca", com "E" maiúsculo. Alguns antepassados do duque tinham vivido muito, outros pouco, mas todos tiveram em comum uma vida intensa, porque essa era sua natureza: serem canalhas notórios de nascença.

Com o passar do tempo, porém a família passara a se aquietar. O quarto duque, um velho perverso e devasso, que morrera fazia uma década, tinha sido o último de sua geração. Os que sobraram era um novo tipo de Uchiha, mais civilizados, até mesmo virtuosos.

Exceto o filho único do irmão mais novo do quarto duque.

Sasuke Uchiha era o último canalha da família. Com mais de 1, 80m, era o mais alto de todos, e segundo alguns, o mais bonito, além do mais tresloucado. Tinha os densos cabelos negros do pai e em seus olhos – que tinham a cor negra mais profunda já vista – brilhavam séculos de malícia e da sedução que arruinara centenas de mulheres. Com quase 32 anos, ele já pecara bastante.

No momento, ele estava percorrendo a floresta da grande propriedade Longsland, sua região natal. Sasuke se dirigia à estalagem Hare and Pigeon, num povoado próximo.

Num zombeteiro tom de barítono, entoava o serviço fúnebre anglicano com a melodia de uma balada obscena. Já o ouvira com tanta frequência na última década que o sabia de cor, desde a abertura – "Sou ressurreição e vida" – até o "amém" final.

\- Visto que Deus, Todo-Poderoso, quis levar a alma de nosso querido irmão...

Ao falar "irmão" sua voz ficou embargada. Ele enrijeceu os ombros largos tentando conter o tremor que lhe sacudia o corpo. Apoiou-se num tronco de arvore e fechou os olhos com força esperando que seu sofrimento se amenizasse.

Tinha passado grande parte da última década de luto e havia derramado muitas lágrimas nos últimos sete dias, desde que seu primo Naruto, o quinto duque de Ainswood, dera o suspiro final.

Naruto agora se encontrava no mausoléu junto com os outros que Deus Todo-Poderoso "quisera levar" ao longo dos dez anos anteriores. A interminável sessão de funerais havia começado com o do quarto duque que, na ausência dos pais de Sasuke, que morreram junto de seu irmão quando ele tinha apenas 9 anos, fora como um pai para ele. Desde então, a morte reivindicara os irmãos de Naruto, junto com as esposas e os filhos homens, várias das meninas, além da mulher e do primogênito de Naruto.

Apesar dos anos de prática, o ultimo funeral fora o mais difícil de suportar, já que Naruto não era apenas o primo mais querido de Sasuke, mas também seu melhor amigo. Sasuke tinha outros dois amigos muito importantes para sí, estes eram Nara Shikamaru, visconde de Wardell, e Sabaku no Gaara, o quarto marquês de Dain. Este último conhecido como lorde Belzebu, era considerado por todos uma mancha odiosa no brasão da família. Ele, Wardell e Sasuke haviam sidos parceiros de crime desde que estudavam em Eton. Mas o visconde fora morto em uma briga de bêbados fazia sei meses e Dain partira para a Europa continental alguns meses depois, estabelecendo-se de vez em Paris.

Não lhe restava ninguém importante. No ramo principal da família, agora havia apenas um homem além de Sasuke: Boruto, de 9 anos, o caçula de Naruto, que acabara de se tornar o sexo duque de Ainswood.

Naruto havia deixado também duas filhas e seu testamento nomeava o parente mais próximo do gênero masculino como guardião das crianças. Não que Sasuke precisasse cuidar diretamente deles. Ainda que a lealdade familiar levasse as pessoas a tolerarem o último Uchiha canalha – assim como ditava as nomeações dos guardiões – ninguém, nem mesmo Naruto, poderia acreditar que Sasuke era adequado para criar três crianças inocentes. Portanto, uma das irmãs casadas de Naruto se responsabilizara por isso.

Em outras palavras, a posição de guardião era puramente nominal, o que estava ótimo, já Sasuke não tinha dedicado um minuto de seus pensamentos para os filhos do primo desde que chegara uma semana antes, a tempo de ver Naruto partir para o além.

Para seu horror, era tudo exatamente como seu tio havia previsto, dez anos antes em seu leito de morte.

\- Eu vi tudo quando eles estavam ao meu redor. Eu os vi chegando e indo embora. Carregados de má sorte. "Ele vem e é ceifado, como uma flor". Dois dos meus irmãos foram ceifados antes do seu nascimento. Depois seu pai. E hoje eu os vi, meus filhos. Ou seria a fantasia de um moribundo? "Ele se foi como uma sombra" Eu os vi: sombras, todos. O que você fará então, rapaz?

Na época, Sasuke pensava que o velho estava caduco. Agora sabia que não. _Sombras, todos_

\- Acertou em cheio, por Lúcifer! – murmurou enquanto se afastava da árvore. – Acabou sendo um profeta maldito, tio.

Retomou o serviço fúnebre de onde havia parado, entoando as palavras solenes de modo mais lascivo enquanto caminhava, ocasionalmente lançando um sorriso de desafio para o céu.

Os que o conheciam melhor, caso pudessem observá-lo naquele momento, entenderiam que ele estava desafiando o Todo-Poderoso, assim como havia feito com seus companheiros mortais. Sasuke Uchiha estava procurando encrenca, como sempre, e dessa vez tentava provocar uma briga com o próprio Criador.

Só que não deu certo. O encrenqueiro chegou ao fim do serviço fúnebre sem que Deus retribuísse nem mesmo com uma trovoada de reprovação. Sasuke já ia iniciar a parte da oração do dia quando escutou gravetos se partindo e folhas farfalhando em meio ao som apressado de passos. Virou-se... E viu o fantasma.

Não se tratava de um fantasma, é claro, mas chegava perto. Era Boruto, tão dolorosamente parecido com seu pai – loiro e magro, com os mesmos olhos azuis – que Sasuke não suportava olhar para ele. Durante a semana anterior fora bem-sucedido em evita-lo.

Mas o garoto estava correndo em sua direção, logo não havia como escapar. Também não dava para ignorar aquela pontada de sofrimento. Vergonhosamente, Sasuke também estava irritado e ressentido por o menino estar vivo enquanto o pai se fora.

Com o maxilar retesado ele lançou a Boruto um olhar nada receptivo. O garoto parou a alguns passos de distância. Então seu rosto enrubesceu e seu olhos chamejaram, e ele surpreendeu Sasuke, acertando-lhe uma cabeçada na barriga.

Ainda que o abdômen do Uchiha fosse quase tão mole quanto ferro fundido, o garoto não só continuou dando cabeçadas, como passou a socá-lo. Sem dar importância à enorme diferença de altura, idade e peso o jovem duque desferia golpes no primo, um Davi enlouquecido tentando derrubar Golias.

Nenhum dos membros civilizados da família Uchiha saberia o que pensar desse ataque desesperado e aparentemente louco. Mas Sasuke não era civilizado e compreendia perfeitamente.

Ficou parado e deixou que Boruto o atingisse dezenas de vezes, assim o avô de Sasuke havia ficado um dia, muitos anos antes, enquanto um Sasuke enfurecido que acabara de perder os pais lhe desferia socos. Na ocasião, não soubera o que fazer além de chorar e, por algum motivo, isso estava absolutamente fora de questão. Da mesma forma que Sasuke, Boruto seguiu em frente, lutando contra um pilar imóvel, até ficar exaurido e se deixar cair no chão.

Sasuke tentou se lembrar da fúria e do ressentimento de instantes atrás. Queria mandar o garoto para o inferno, queria não se importar, mas foi em vão. Aquele era o filho de Naruto, e ele só podia estar desesperado, pois se esgueirara para longe dos familiares próximos e da guarda vigilante dos serviçais e enfrentara sozinho uma floresta escura, tudo com o objetivo de encontrar o primo desregrado.

Sasuke não sabia de quê Boruto precisava, mas o menino, claramente, esperava que ele resolvesse isso. Esperou até que a respiração do garoto se normalizasse e o colocou de pé.

-Você sabe que não deveria ficar a menos de um metro de mim. – disse Sasuke. – Sou uma má influência, pergunte a qualquer uma de suas tias.

\- Elas não param de chorar. – replicou Boruto. – Choram demais e falam muito baixo.

\- E é horrível. Concordou Sasuke, então se abaixou e espanou o casaco de Boruto.

O menino o encarou com os olhos de Naruto, igualmente confiante, porém mais novo. Sasuke sentiu uma ardência nos olhos, empertigou-se e pigarreou.

\- Eu estava pensando em deixa-las cuidar de tudo. Pensei em ir para... Brighton. – fez uma pausa e disse a si mesmo que a ideia por si só já era uma loucura. Mas o garoto viera até ele, e Naruto nunca abandonaria Sasuke. A não ser ao morrer. – Gostaria de ir comigo?

\- Para Brighton?

\- Foi o que eu disse.

Os olhos do jovem começaram a brilhar.

\- Quer dizer, lá onde fica o Pavilhão?

A construção pomposa e gigantesca conhecida como Pavilhão Real era o equivalente, para o rei George IV, a um chalé à beira-mar.

\- Ficava lá, a última vez em que olhei. – disse Sasuke começando a andar para casa.

O garoto foi logo atrás, correndo para acompanhar os passos compridos do tutor.

\- É tão bonito quanto parece nas pinturas, primo Sasuke? É mesmo como um palácio de _As mil e uma noites_?

\- Partiremos amanhã bem cedo. Quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo você poderá julgar por si mesmo.

Se dependesse de Boruto partiriam naquele minuto. Se dependesse das tias do menino e dos maridos delas, Sasuke iria sozinho. Mas isso não era da conta deles, como bem lhes disse pouco depois. Sendo o guardião legal do menino, não precisava da permissão de ninguém para levar Boruto à Brighton ou mesmo à Bombain, se quisesse.

Mas foi o próprio Boruto que calou as objeções. O som das pancadas fortes atraiu a família para fora da sala de estar, a tempo de ver o jovem duque puxando sua mala de viagem pela grande escadaria e pelo corredor gigantesco até o vestíbulo.

\- Pronto, está vendo? – disse Sasuke, virando-se para a irmã mais nova de Naruto, que havia protestado por mais tempo e com mais intensidade. – Ele mal pode esperar para ir embora. Vocês são dramáticas demais... As lágrimas, as vozes baixas, as braçadeiras de luto e o tecido preto o apavoram. Tudo é escuro e os adultos ficam chorando. Ele quer ficar comigo porque posso espantar os fantasmas. Você não percebe?

Percebendo ou não, ela cedeu e, assim, os outros logo a acompanharam na decisão. Afinal de contas, eram apenas algumas semanas. Nem mesmo Sasuke Uchiha conseguiria arruinar a educação de uma criança em um período tão curto.

Sem querer corromper o menino, ele partiu decidido a devolver Boruto em quinze dias.

Sasuke tinha plena consciência de que não poderia ser como um pai para ele e nem para criança nenhuma. Não era casado e nem tinha a intenção de arranjar uma esposa que pudesse equilibrar seu jeito rude e deselegante. Sua criadagem era composta de apenas um serviçal, Suigetsu, que possuía todas as qualidades maternais de um porco-espinho com problemas digestivos. Além disso, ele e o criado não tiveram uma moradia fixa desde que Sasuke saíra de Oxford.

Em suma, esse não era o modo adequado de criar uma criança, principalmente uma destinada a assumir os fardos de um grande ducado.

Mesmo assim, as poucas semanas acabaram se estendendo para um mês, depois outro. De Brighton, viajaram para Berkshire, até o Vale do Cavalo Branco, para ver antigos desenhos equinos numa colina de calcário. Então visitaram Stonehenge e West Country, seguindo o litoral e explorando enseadas até Land's End.

O outono esfriou e se tornou inverno. Que, por sua vez, esquentou, tornando-se primavera. Nessa época, chegaram as cartas das tias de Boruto com lembretes não totalmente sutis: a educação de Boruto não podia ser adiada por tempo indefinido, suas irmãs sentiam falta dele e, quanto mais o menino viajasse, mais difícil seria se readaptar.

Era tudo verdade, dizia a consciência de Sasuke. Boruto precisava de uma família decente, de estabilidade, de um lar.

Mesmo assim, não foi fácil leva-lo de volta a Longsland. Separar-se dele, ainda que, obviamente, essa fosse a atitude correta. A propriedade não estava tão triste como antes: agora os tios de Boruto estavam estabelecidos lá, com as irmãs de Boruto, além de seus próprios filhos. Os cômodos ressoavam de novo com as cantigas e os risos das crianças e as braçadeiras e os tecidos pretos já haviam dado lugar a tons menos fúnebres de meio-luto.

Sasuke realmente havia feito seu trabalho: sem dúvida espantara os fantasmas, pois em poucas horas Boruto já estava grudado nos primos, atormentando as meninas. Quando chegou a hora de se despedir, Boruto não demonstrou sinais de pânico. Não teve chilique nem atacou Sasuke, mas prometeu escrever regularmente. Arrancou dele a promessa de que voltaria no fim de agosto para seu aniversário de dez anos, depois correu para ajudar os primos a encenar a Batalha de Angicourt.

Sasuke voltou muito anos do aniversário, apenas três semanas após partir. Voltou ás pressas, Boruto havia contraído difteria.

A doença não era bem conhecida. O primeiro relato preciso da infecção fora publicado na França apenas cinco dias antes. O que se compreendia, mas não se debatia, era o seu alto nível de contágio.

As irmãs de Naruto imploraram para Sasuke, seus maridos tentaram impedi-lo, mas ele era maior do que todos e, quando estava furioso, nem um regimento de soldados podia contê-lo.

Subiu intempestivamente a grande escadaria e marchou pelo corredor até o quarto do doente. Expulsou a enfermeira e trancou a porta. Então sentou-se junto à cama e segurou a mãozinha fraca do menino.

\- Tudo bem, Boruto. – disse ele. – Eu estou aqui. Vou lutar contra a doença por você. Deixe-a ir, entregue-a para mim. Ouviu, garoto? Jogue fora essa enfermidade maldita e deixe que eu a enfrente. Eu consigo, você sabe disso.

A mãozinha fria ficou imóvel na dele, quente e grande.

\- Entregue-a, por favor – insistiu Sasuke, reprimindo as lágrimas, tentando conter o sofrimento – É cedo demais, Boruto. Você mal começou a viver. Não conhece nem uma fração de tudo que existe... do que há para ver, para fazer.

As pálpebras do jovem duque estremeceram e se abriram. Algo parecido com reconhecimento tremeluziu em seu olhar. Por um instante, ele esboçou um sorriso. Então seus olhos se fecharam.

E foi só. Ainda que Sasuke continuasse instigando, implorando, ainda que agarrasse a mãozinha, não pode arrancar a doença e puxá-la para si. Não pôde fazer nada além de esperar e olhar, como tinha feito tantas vezes. Dessa vez foi uma espera breve. A mais breve e dura de todas.

Em menos de uma hora, enquanto o crepúsculo se transformava em noite, a vida do menino deslizou para longe e fugiu... como uma sombra.


End file.
